leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Aurelion Sol
Aurelion Sol, Architekt Gwiazd (wym. Ałrelion Sol) jest jednym z bohaterów dostępnych w League of Legends. Umiejętności |W zależności od poziomu.}} wszystkim trafionym wrogom i nakładają efekty czarów oraz natychmiast zabijają stwory posiadające poniżej . Efekty kontroli tłumu, które uniemożliwiają rzucanie czarów, tymczasowo dezaktywują Centrum Wszechświata. | Poziomy = | Celowanie = Centrum Wszechświata to umiejętność obszarowa, która stale jest aktywna. | Obrażenia = Magiczne | Efekty czarów = Obszarowe | Efekty przy trafieniu = | Bariery = Nie | Tarcze czarów = zablokują pojedynczą gwiazdę. | Dodatkowe informacje = * Wszystkie efekty kontroli tłumu, które przerywają umiejętności bohaterów przerywają również Centrum Wszechświata na czas trwania efektu. * Gwiazdy posiadają niezależne punkty kolizji, dlatego mogą one być widoczne nawet wtedy, gdy Aurelion Sol jest w zaroślach lub we Mgle Wojny. :* Ponadto Gwiazdy nie mogą zostać uznane jako pociski dla celów które trafią, a bardziej za jednostki przyzwane. | Film = Aurelion SolPVideo.ogv }} : Aurelion Sol ciska jądrem nowo powstałej gwiazdy w wybranym kierunku, które rozszerza się tak długo, aż jego centrum nie przekroczy . Aurelion Sol może poruszać się wraz z Gwiezdną Falą i dodatkowo na czas trwania efektu zyskuje 10% premii do prędkość ruchu. | Ikona 2 = Starsurge 2.png | Opis 2 = Po ponownym użyciu umiejętności lub po przekroczeniu zewnętrznego kręgu jądro wybucha i zadaje obrażenia magiczne wszystkim wrogom w obszarze 150 jednostek oraz ich na krótką chwilę. | Poziomy 2 = *Obrażenia magiczne: 70/110/150/190/230 (+65% mocy umiejętności) *Ogłuszenie: 1/1.1/1.3/1.4/1.5 sek. | Celowanie = Gwiezdna Fala to obszarowa, liniowa, penetrująca umiejętność mierzona. | Obrażenia = Magiczne | Efekty czarów = Obszarowe | Efekty przy trafieniu = | Bariery = Tak | Tarcze czarów = blokują umiejętność. | Dodatkowe informacje = * Dopóki Aurelion Sol będzie wstanie utrzymać Gwiezdną Falę w zasięgu zewnętrznego kręgu, jądro nie wybuchnie. Oznacza to, że ta umiejętność bohaterów posiada nieograniczony zasięg i obszar działania. * Każde użycie aktywuje takie efekty jak , . | Film = Aurelion SolQVideo.ogv }} | Opis = : Obrażenia zostają zwiększone. | Ikona 2 = Celestial Expansion 2.png | Opis 2 = : Aurelion Sol przemieszcza swoje do zewnętrznego kręgu i zwiększa zadawane przez nie obrażenia o 50%. | Poziomy = *Dodatkowe obrażenia: 5/10/15/20/25 | Poziomy 2 = *Całkowite obrażenia magiczne: | Celowanie = Astralna Ekspansja to przełączane wzmocnienie, które wzmacnia | Obrażenia = | Efekty czarów = | Efekty przy trafieniu = | Bariery = | Tarcze czarów = | Dodatkowe informacje = * Ze względu na to, że mocne efekty kontroli tłumu tymczasowo dezaktywują , to Astralna Ekspansja również przerywana jest. * Każde użycie nie aktywuje takich efektów jak , . | Film = Aurelion SolWVideo.ogv }} : Gdy Aurelion Sol porusza się w jednym kierunku, zyskuje narastającą premię do prędkości ruchu. | Ikona 2 = Comet of Legend 2.png | Opis 2 = : Aurelion Sol przyciąga swoje orbitujące i unosi się w powietrze, a następnie przemieszcza się na dużą odległość. Raz obranego kursu nie można już zmienić, a zadane mu przez wrogów obrażenia spowodują, że Aurelion Sol powróci na ziemię, przywracając swe orbitujące . Podczas lotu Aurelion Sol ignoruje kolizję z przeszkodami i zyskuje wizję oraz może użyć . | Poziomy = *Prędkość ruchu: 25/30/35/40/45% | Celowanie = Legendarna Kometa to celowane na siebie pół-wzmocnienie. | Obrażenia = | Efekty czarów = | Efekty przy trafieniu = | Bariery = Nie | Tarcze czarów = | Dodatkowe informacje = | Film = Aurelion SolEVideo.ogv }} : Aurelion Sol wystrzeliwuje w wybranym kierunku strumień gwiezdnego ognia, który zadaje obrażenia magiczne wszystkim wrogom w linii i ich na 2 sekundy; spowolnienie maleje z czasem. Dodatkowo pobliskie cele będące w obszarze zostają do jego . | Poziomy = *Obrażenia magiczne: 150/250/350 (+70% mocy umiejętności) *Spowolnienie: 40/50/60% | Celowanie = Głos Światła to liniowa, umiejętność obszarowa. | Obrażenia = Magiczne | Efekty czarów = Obszarowe | Efekty przy trafieniu = | Bariery = Nie | Tarcze czarów = blokują umiejętność. | Dodatkowe informacje = | Film = Aurelion SolRVideo.ogv }} Wskazówki Grając jako Aurelion Sol *Wykorzystując możesz sprawić, że rozrośnie się do olbrzymich rozmiarów. *Zachowaj , by użyć go do obrony przed przeciwnikami walczącymi wręcz albo skorzystaj z niego, by z dużej odległości inicjować potyczki. * pozwala ci na szybkie przemieszczanie się po mapie - posługując się nią możesz wywierać presję na inne aleje. Grając przeciwko Aurelion Solowi *Postaraj się zbliżyć do niego, gdyż wtedy jego nie będą mogły cię skrzywdzić. *Gwiazdy znikają, kiedy zostanie ogłuszony lub uciszony, dając ci świetną okazję do podjęcia z nim walki. *'Architekt Gwiazd' zyskuje prędkość ruchu poruszając się w prostej linii, ale straci ją, jeśli otrzyma obrażenia. * może się zwiększyć i objąć swoim zasięgiem ogromny obszar, dlatego nie pozostawaj zbyt długo w tym samym miejscu! *Niezwykła mobilność daje mu świetne możliwości do nękania innych linii, dlatego grając przeciwko niemu zawsze ostrzegaj sojuszników o jego zejściu z linii i dbaj o wizję na mapie. cs:Aurelion Sol de:Aurelion Sol en:Aurelion Sol es:Aurelion Sol fr:Aurelion Sol it:Aurelion Sol pt-br:Aurelion Sol